


expectations

by Cinma



Series: Serendipity [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance, non-massacre, relationships, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinma/pseuds/Cinma
Summary: Shisui is good at following the rules, though sometimes he can’t help but want more.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Shisui/Haruno Sakura
Series: Serendipity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641151
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9728295

He doesn’t watch her all of the time.

There are days where their paths don’t cross, that he’s busy attending endless meetings with the clan head and elders. Sometimes he leaves those meetings mentally and physically exhausted, wondering how a boy from poverty became one of the top shinobis from the Uchiha clan.

He doesn’t mind though, he thinks, because he’s proud of being an Uchiha.

And even more proud of being a shinobi.

So he does his best to follow the rules and act accordingly; because he is Uchiha Shisui and he is an asset.

But today is one of those days where he feels like indulging.

So he watches her from across the marketplace, where she sits with Team 7. He knows that she loves eating umeboshi onigiri, that she’s not a fan of spice, and spends time playing shogi with the Nara heir on the weekends.

Shisui learns half of this from watching her, and the other from their brief table conversations.

He tries not to be too greedy, sometimes. 

But every single part of him always craves for more. 

.

If he had to be honest, it was curiosity that piqued his interest at first. In a sea of dark-haired beauties with chestnut eyes, her vibrant cotton candy-colored hair was a breath of fresh air. And as a man nearing his twenty-eighth birthday, he had seen more than his fair share of beautiful women.

Haruno Sakura was just another addition to that list.

Until, of course, he witnesses her bare hands smash a 20-foot crater in the training grounds at the Uchiha compound.

And for the first time in his life, Shisui’s body felt _alive_.

.

“You’ve met my cousin before,” Sasuke says, as he walks her to the gates of their compound.

Sakura had been over to work on her taijutsu; surprisingly, Sasuke had offered to help her.

He pretends that his cousin hadn’t caught onto his interest in his female teammate.

“Shisui,” he says, feeling awkward for the first time in his life. Somehow he remembers that he should be charming. “It’s an honor to meet Tsunade-sama’s protege.”

“I could say the same,” she replies, doing her best to keep from blushing. “I’m surprised we’ve never crossed paths before.”

Her hand is soft, her grip gentle.

It’s difficult to imagine that these were the same hands that destroyed boulders.

“We can change that,” Shisui replies.

And he means it.

.

He knows the rules.

There is no guarantee that there will be eyes like his in the future, and the elders want to ensure that his - _their_ \- blood stays pure. The words they don’t say ring loud and clear: he is not to marry outside of the clan.

He tries to remember this when he’s with her.

But her eyes are so, so green and she makes him feel like he’s on top of the world. They’re in the Nara forest (courtesy of Sakura’s shogi partner), and he’s finally, _finally_ able to indulge in her without the watchful eyes of his clan. Her skin takes on an ethereal glow underneath the starry night sky, and if he were honest, Shisui has never seen anyone more beautiful than her.

This thought carries with him as his nose brushes up against hers before their lips finally meet in a chaste kiss. Feeling her soft lips ignites something absolutely primal in him, and before he knows it, he’s pulling her down with him. Sakura’s hovering above him - pink tresses draped like a curtain so all he sees is her.

Their lips meet again, more urgent this time as his tongue coaxes her mouth open. Shisui’s hands are cradling her face, holding her steady as he tastes every inch of her mouth. Her fingers are raking through his hair, tugging more roughly now as he begins to shower kisses on her neck.

“Off,” she manages to mumble, followed by a groan as he finds a particularly sensitive spot on her throat.

They were only given two hours in the Nara territory.

Sakura finds the strength to remove herself from his grasp, pulling her summer dress up and over her body - revealing the expanse of milky, soft skin underneath.

Shisui’s mouth feels dry.

Luckily he manages to activate his sharingan before she straddles him - closer this time.

He wants to relive this moment over and over again.

.

There was not one day that went by that Fugaku’s words did not echo like a constant reminder. It seemed like nowadays, that reminder was forcibly becoming a mantra that he felt needed repeating every single time he laid eyes on Haruno Sakura.

_“I trust that you understand what is expected of you.”_

He is proud to be a part of the Uchiha clan.

He knows the rules.

**Author's Note:**

> The ideas are in my brain and I’m not sure how many of these I’ll have to write before it’s out of my system. I can’t commit to writing a full-length story so enjoy these snippets as we delve into their relationship!


End file.
